I'll See You Soon
by Xx elles belles xX
Summary: What was Cato thinking of during the final showdown? Who was on his mind in his last moments? *CLATO* Rated T due to violence.


**Please R&R, I would really appreciate it! After all, a happy writer is a good writer! Hope you enjoy!**

I'll See You Soon

As the face of the lumbering giant, aka Thresh, materializing in the sky I have a sudden laugh to myself. He was just too easy! All it took was a few swipes of the sword and he was on the floor crying like a little baby! No doubt fire girl will be upset about his death but he deserved it. I still regret not killing him when I'd first got the chance, then Clove would still be here now. I may have avenged her death, but I've still got fire girl and lover boy separating me from my prize.

There's no chance that they'll make it out alive, let alone together. I've already got to lover boy once and it shouldn't be too hard to do it again! As for fire girl, she might be a bit trickier, but I can handle her. As soon lover boy's in trouble, she'll be on her knees begging for his safety.

A blood pounding growl interrupts my thoughts. I bolt upright, there's nothing there. But there it is again, the kind of growl that couldn't be from anything human. It must be time then, the final showdown. I can handle these; they'll only be here to push us towards the centre. If I start going now, then they'll go. Won't they?

I start striding towards the centre, out of the towering forest of wheat that Thresh had made both his home and his death place. As I walk along, I hear the creatures behind me making their presence know with heavy footsteps and deep breaths.

The footsteps get faster, closer by the second. My strides turn into a dash, trying desperately to break away from these unknown beasts. Suddenly I can feel their breath on my neck. I sneak a glance behind me to see what I'm up against. Charging at me from behind are some huge, dog-like beasts. I only get a small look, but from it I can see that they're much larger than me and nothing to underestimate. I don't want to be stuck in here with them so I speed up, pushing my legs to the limit.

Abruptly I burst through the end of the wheat and am finally out in the open. Standing along the edge is fire girl and lover boy. They don't seem to have noticed the beasts behind me, maybe they'll get mauled by them? Seeking high ground, I dash over to the cornucopia and try to clamour up the slippery golden horn.

As I reach the top I collapse, out of breath and watch the horror that is happening below. Fire girl is hurriedly clamouring up the horn with Lover boy struggling at the bottom. She seems to realise half way up that they're meant to be in love and a look of realisation flashes over her face. She reaches back to him and grabs his arm, trying to pull him up after her. I hear a yelp of pain, too human to be a mutt's so must have come from lover boy. Sure enough, as I look over the edge, Peeta's leg is torn and bloody. He still struggles on though, desperate to reach the top.

I watch on eagerly as fire girl manages to haul lover boy up to the top and drag him to the centre. His leg is badly wounded, probably won't last long with this much blood oozing out of it.

Looking at his leg makes the pain from my recent brawl with Thresh become more prominent. I stand up and crouch over, holding my stomach where the blade sliced it. The pain, that _had_ been disappearing, is now more painful than ever, I guess all that running can't have helped. As I look over to fire girl and lover boy looking over the side I ask "can they climb it?" but it comes out more like a mumble.

"What?" shouts the annoying voice of fire girl. Before I can answer for myself, lover boy replies,

"He said 'can they climb it?'" I wait for an answer but get none. For a while I just crouch there, clutching my stomach. I can hear the other two talking, what about, I don't know. I hear some of the names of fellow tributes along with other words. From what I _can _hear, it sounds like the dead tributes have something to do with the mutts that are currently trying to rip us to shreds.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head; it should mean definite victory to me, the rightful victor to these games that have lost me so much. While fire girl's back is turned, I swiftly spring out of my crouching position and grasp lover boy, placing one hand over his trembling mouth to muffle his shouts and the other arm around his neck, blocking the blood flow. He'll be dead in a matter of minutes.

Fire girl turns around, presumably to check if I'm still on the floor, but instead gets the shock of her life. Hastily, she wrenches an arrow out of her quiver and aims it at my head. Seeing her stupidity causes me to laugh maniacally. "shoot me and he goes down with me" understanding flashes across her face. Lover boy's squirming has lessened, he has only a few moments left before it's just me and lover girl. I sense a grin spread across my face, I've got this in the bag.

With lover boy's last ounce of energy, I feel him pull his arm up towards me. But what he does isn't what I was expecting, instead of squirming, I feel the path of his blood covered finger across my hand. I look down just in time to see a crimson cross, an arrow piercing its centre. I yelp out in pain, realising that this will surely be the end. Lover boy pushes against me, destroying the last hope that I'd had of getting away from the edge.

My body, weighed down by my armour, plummets towards the ground and the mutts awaiting me. It's only then that I realise what fire girl was saying at the top: the mutts all have to qualities of our fallen tributes. They all have tags on, collars around their necks that contains only a number. I spot the one with 2 written elegantly around its neck; undoubtedly the most beautiful of them all. Although by now I'm screaming in pain and wanting it all to be over, her face is the only thing that I see. I don't want to drag this painful experience out any longer, I want to see her, now. "Please" I mouth up to fire girl who is looking over the edge, a pained look in her eyes. She must understand what I'm asking because I only have enough time to say "I'll see you soon" before the arrow strikes my head.

**What did you think? I would really appreciate you telling me what you thought about it through comments, even if it's just a few lines, it actually makes my day to read your comments and I read every single one! So please R&R. may the odds be ever in your favour, Elena x**


End file.
